The present invention relates generally to a line inspection system and, more particularly, to an overhead electric transmission line inspection robot and system for inspecting transmission line components and right of way conditions.
Overhead electric transmission lines are one of the most diversely located assets within the utility industry, traversing thousands of miles, often in remote conditions. Increased reliability requirements, aging components, right of way inspections compliance, and budget constraints increase the need for thorough, timely, and cost effective inspections along the entire length of transmission lines.